Random
by Guardian of Tears
Summary: This is just where I put all my random stuff that I write when I am 1)Bored or 2)Suffering from writers block. At the request of Frying Pan Girl we have Dumah singing Baha Men!!!
1. Kain

GoT: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Kain: Why are you making me sing this?  
  
GoT: So that your fan girls can fantasise that you're singing this to them.  
  
Kain: This is the song from the end of Shrek!  
  
GoT: Yes, I like Shrek, now sing!  
  
Kain: (Mutters obscenities)  
  
GoT: None of that!  
  
~*~  
  
Kain: There is something that I see,   
In the way you look at me,   
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes.   
What an unexpected way,   
On this unexpected day,   
Could it be, this is where I belong.   
It is you I have loved all along.   
  
There's no more mystery,   
It is finally clear to me,   
You're the home my heart searched for so long.  
It is you I have loved all along.   
  
There are times I've ran to hide,   
Afraid to show the other side,   
Alone in the night with out you.   
But now I know just who you are,   
And I know you hold my heart,   
Finally, this is where I belong...   
It is you I have loved all along!   
  
There's no more mystery,   
It is finally clear to me,   
You're the home my heart searched for so long...   
And It is you I have loved all along.  
  
Oh over and over,   
I'm filled with emotions,   
Your love, it rushes through my veins.   
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion,   
As I look into your perfect face...   
  
There's no more mystery,   
It is finally clear to me,   
You're the home my heart searched for so long.  
It is you I have loved, it is you I have loved,   
  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
~*~  
  
GoT: See, that wasn't to bad was it Kain? Err, Kain?  
  
Kain: (running away from rabid fan girls) DAMN YOU WENCH!  
  
GoT: (smirking) Oh dear.  
  
Random rabid fan girl: Sing it for me again Kain!  
  
Another random rabid fan girl: I love you Kain!  
  
GoT: I never knew he had such a good singing voice. 


	2. Raziel

GoT: Right! Raz, you're up!  
  
Raziel: Haven't I suffered enough? Why do I have to do this? It's humiliating!  
  
GoT: Nope. The same reason as Kain. Yes.  
  
Raziel: Oh God! Death would be a release next to this travesty!  
  
~*~  
  
Raziel: Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you baby can't you see  
You're the only one who can shine for me   
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me   
  
When your soul is tired  
and your heart is weak  
Do you think of love  
as a one way street  
Well it runs both ways,  
open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here,  
how can you deny   
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me   
  
Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by  
But you can find me here   
till your tears run dry  
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me   
  
~*~  
  
Raziel: (Scowling) I can't believe you made me sing Ricky Martin.  
  
GoT: (Shrugging) It was my cousins idea. 


	3. Everyone

GoT: I've decided i'm going to be really cruel and make them all sing together.  
  
Kain: (looking at the song) Do you have some sort of obsession with Shrek?  
  
GoT: Muhahahahaha. SING!  
  
~*~  
  
Kain: Don't go changing, to try and please me, you've never let me down before.. hhmmmmm  
  
Raziel: I made it through the wilderness! You know I made it through, I didn't know how I lost I was until I found you  
  
Mortanius: Yeah! I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get  
  
Zephon: Feelings  
  
Dumah: It's fun to stay at the Y M C A. It's fun to stay at the Y M C A HaHaHa  
  
Melchiah: Do you really want to hurt me... Auw. Do you really want to make me cry   
  
Turel: Oh oh oh oh Staying alive Staying alive ha ha ha ha  
  
Ariel: Who let the dogs out, who who who who, who let the dogs out, who who who who who Yeah who   
  
Kain: I said get up and dance to the music  
  
Everyone: Boom boom boom boom boom boom  
  
Kain: Everybody now  
  
Everyone: Dance to the music  
  
Rahab: Oh yeah.  
  
Everyone: Dance to the music  
  
Moebius: All we need is a drummer  
  
Malek: For people who only need a beat   
  
Moebius & Malek: Yeahhhh  
  
Kain: Break it down Umah!  
  
(Umah dose the little drum roll bit)  
  
Kain: Janos my man  
  
Janos: I'm gonna ask the bottom  
  
Magnus: So that the dancers just won't hide  
  
Kain: Yo take it Marcus  
  
Marcus: You might like to hear my organ  
  
Sebastian: I said a ride, Sally ride  
  
Kain & Umah: I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life  
  
Everyone: Dance to the music, dance to the music  
  
Faustus: Come on, Raz, you aint dancin yet  
  
Everyone: Dance to the music  
  
Nupraptor: OH YEAH  
  
Everyone: Dance to the music   
  
Elder god: Oh that's how I like it  
  
Everyone: Dance to the music  
  
Raziel: Everybody  
  
Everybody: Dance to the music. Dance to the music. Dance to the music!  
  
Kain: Raziel you wanna watch that Reaver man  
  
Everyone: Ha ha ha ha!  
  
~*~  
  
Kain: It is entirely possible that we may never live that down.  
  
Dumah: (darkly) At least you didn't have to sing Village People  
  
Ariel: Or Who let the dogs out  
  
Umah: Do you think Guardian was trying to say something, Ariel?  
  
Nupraptor: How dare you! (starts to chase Umah about)  
  
Turel: I find it rather amusing that I sung 'Staying Alive'  
  
Raziel: There's a point (gets out the Reaver and starts to chase Turel around)  
  
GoT: Ah, children (turns to reviewers) any requests? Tell me who you want to sing, what you want them to sing and the artist. I can't find the song if you don't tell me the artist. 


	4. Umah

GoT: I've found a song about vampire whores! Guess who i'm going to make sing now!? Go on, guess!?  
  
Umah: Oh dear dark gods! (tries to run away but Guardian uses her author powers and makes a cage drop on top of her) ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LEME GO!!!!  
  
GoT: I'll let you go after you finish singing  
  
Umah: Fine!  
  
Kain: (looks interested at the prospect at Umah singing a song about concubines. And that's an understatement)  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Umah: If you want to know how   
To fly high, then go now   
To the place where all the concubines....   
  
Meet and converse with them   
Marvel at their pale skin   
Wonder how they chew on their pointy....   
  
Teeth and hair are beauty   
They know it's their duty   
To be countess in their hearts and their....   
  
Minds that have to whisper   
See in them a sister   
Look into their eyes and you'll be a   
  
Transylvanian Concubine   
You know what flows here like wine   
  
Sorrow is their master   
Cackling with laughter   
Now he's having just one piece of....   
  
Cakey is their make up   
Catholics try to shake up   
All the things that form their lives, but they're....   
  
Dead, their sighs, their songs   
They know what they do is wrong   
Stay here with us   
it's just time   
Transylvanian Concubine   
  
Candelabra's lighted   
Satan has been sighted   
Never has there been an evening like....   
  
This is what they wanted   
Always to feel hunted   
You can never be too rich or too....   
  
Thin, the blood has run out   
Fangs ruin any cute pout   
Morning has come now they've flown   
What have you learned from what has been shown?   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Umah: Can I go now?  
  
GoT: Okay (lifts the cage)  
  
Kain: (looks a little turned on by Umah's little ditty. He swing her over his shoulder and carries her off to a bedroom and locks the door)  
  
GoT: Umm, right. Okay then. 


	5. Turel Haiku

In the wee hours last night, at 12:45 roundabouts, I was being and insomniac and just sitting there in the dark when all of a sudden I had this flash of inspiration. My muse attacked me and hit me over the head with a vase.  
  
And so I wrote a haiku poem about Turel, and here it is!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Shadow hides in dark  
  
To escape wrath of brother  
  
Just do not turn up  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Odd, isn't it.  
  
I now have an online journal, some of you may be surprised to learn. If you want to know about when any updates to my stories are coming I suggest you go there. There's a link to it on my web site.  
  
I probably won't be back for a while as I have my mock GCSE's in two weeks, if I survive them, I'll hopefully get a good deal more written, including a new chapter for FotNG and oSaS.  
  
See you all around, (crosses fingers) hopefully, if the exam gods are kind. (gets down on her knees and prays feverishly to the exam gods) 


	6. Dumah

GoT: At the request of Frying Pan Girl we have (dum dum DUM) Dumah singing Baha Men!  
  
Dumah: Bugger that! (tries to run for the door)  
  
GoT: I think not! Rahab! The cage! (Rahab pulls the leaver to drop the cage. The wrong cage it turns out to be as it drops onto him) Not over you, over him dunderhead!"  
  
Rahab: Oops. (drops the cage over Dumah as he gets to the door)  
  
Dumah: GAH!  
  
Rahab: ^_^  
  
GoT: God, and he's supposedly the smart one! Right Dumah, sing.  
  
Dumah: Get stuffed!  
  
GoT: Sing. Or I won't feed you.  
  
Dumah: (sticks up his middle finger at GoT)  
  
GoT: Fine then, go hungry!  
  
/////Two Seconds Later//////  
  
Dumah: Okay! Okay! I'll sing!   
  
GoT: Wow, that was fast  
  
~*~  
  
Dumah: Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
  
The party was nice the party was pumping  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
And everybody having a ball  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Till them man them start they name calling  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Then them girls respond to the call  
I hear a woman shout out…  
  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Last year in the dance you had a ball  
You call me millibug and skettell  
Get back gruffy, mash scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel  
  
Now I tell meh self dem man go get angry  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
To hear dem girls calling them canine  
Yepee Ah Yo  
But they say hey man dat is part of the party  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
Them woman in front and they man behind  
I hear ah woman shout out…   
  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Bridge  
Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone  
All doggie hold it  
Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone  
All doggie hold it  
  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Last year in the dance you had a ball  
You call me millibug and skettell  
Get back fluffy, mash scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel  
  
If I was a dog  
The party is on  
I got to get my groove on  
'Cause my mind done gone  
Can't you see the rays coming from my eyes  
Walking through the place like Digi-man  
Breaking it down  
Me and my white tail  
Short coat  
Can't see color  
Any color will do  
I'll stick on you  
That's why they call me pit bull  
'Cause I'm the man of the land when they see me  
They say oooooh  
  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof   
Who let the dogs out  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
Who let the dogs out  
  
~*~  
  
GoT: Happy Frying Pan Girl? Was it to your liking?  
  
Dumah: (has finished eating and is now plotting to find and kill Frying Pan Girl) Dogs...... Bloody dogs......... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....................... 


End file.
